A Long Time Ago
by HetalianWolfx
Summary: People hold onto the past, people make themselves forget the past, people convince themselves they have moved on. Kuroko has many friends from the past, many good memories, there is nothing from there that he needs now. But, he worries for his light. Kagami has been betrayed by the future. Made for KagaKuro day, a healthy dose of drama, angst and T-rated loving.
1. Part 1

"We still have time, you know how late he usually shows anyway."

"You're thinking of Aomine-kun. He usually comes on time."

"Well whatever time he comes you don't have to be so stressed about it."

"I'm not stressed. It's your imagination."

Kise shook his head and sighed as the ghost like figure paced about the table, fixing every tiny detail he could spot. Kuroko wouldn't admit it but in reality he was embarrassingly nervous. Though considering Kise was his roommate he knew the blonde wasn't convinced by his feigned calm anyway.

It had been 10 years since that day when he first met Kagami. In their third year they confessed mutual feelings, bringing on a 3 year relationship that ended in unfinished promises. 5 years after that he stood there, in his medium-sized apartment with the model that barely remembers to pay his share of the rent, waiting for a last-minute guest. Strangely enough not that much had changed in terms of close friends even this far in the future, and now suddenly Kagami had contacted him saying he had 'important news'.  
 _I want you to be the first to hear it, Kise might as well listen in if he's home._  
That's what the text had said, and Kuroko took it as calmly as he could. It wasn't as though they had as close a relationship now as they had done all those years ago, ever since the break up they seemed to split into their own groups. Kagami had his work friends, Kuroko kept in touch with the miracles and had his work friends too. The people who noticed him anyway. Really the only way they managed to keep ties was through Seirin, though that too was wearing thin with the lack of group hang-outs.

"Still…" Kise looked at the sight before him with caution. "Isn't this a bit much?"

"Kagami likes to eat a lot." Kuroko defended as he brought out yet another plate.

Everything on the table was handled with care and the presentation made it look like he had slaved over each dish for way longer than necessary.

"Yeah but, you put a white sheet on the table and everything. I almost feel like this is a two-man dinner."

The ghost flinched.

"If I'm in the way-"

"No." Kuroko quickly interrupted. "You need to be there."

The room filled with a strange silence. Kise's expression turned from worried to stern.

"Just should tell him already."

"Tell him what?" He asked blankly as he continued sorting things out.

"You know what."

"I don't."

"It's been ages Kuroko, even just joking about it will be healthy for you. Either that or move on."

"I have moved on."

"No, you haven't. You told me so remember?"

"I was drunk."

"Kuroko-chii I'm just-"

"Ryota-kun."

Using his first name made Kise jolt in surprise. He stared at the ghost with wide eyes who looked to the floor with a tense expression.

"I'm… trying."

Kise sighed and felt the pressure fall off of him.

"Then just say it out loud. Make it into a joke; it will be better when you know how he feels about it."

"That's not the problem, the problem is how I will take his reaction."

The conversation died again at that.

Less than a couple of years ago Kagami had found a young woman around their age. They hit it off they were very convincing as a serious couple. To everyone else at least. But Kuroko was sure he could see Kagami's true emotions, he was sure he couldn't see much happiness behind that smile.

The light haired adult leaned against the table and tapped his fingers while he ignored the feeling of the blonde's eyes on him. The buzzing of the light bulb was the only noise that filled the room, making the tension that much worse. Thankfully it was quickly interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Kise held back his laugh as Kuroko 'calmly' rushed out.

"Try not to call me by my first name Kuroko-chii, Kagami-chii might get jealous~!"

Kuroko frowned and muttered something about how 'that would be a good sign' before fixing himself at the mirror in front of the door. He didn't have time to fuss too much but he wished he did, just imagine all the things he could spend time worrying about with more time. Finally he took a breath and opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Kagami- and…" A small shock ran through him. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here as well, welcome." He forced his smile to stay though he could feel his body rejecting it.

"Hello Kuroko." The lady said politely. Her posture was as simple and perfect as her smile and her hands were innocently clasped together.

"Heyo Kuroko! I smell food, lemme in!" Kagami laughed as he tussled Kuroko's hair.

Usually the ghost would find it friendly, but right now it just felt patronizing. Still he tried to stay welcoming.

"Yes, I made sure to make a lot for you so there should be enough for both of you."

"Oho, well hopefully Taiga won't clean out my plate when I look away."

"Oi oi I'm not that bad."

The couple laughed and Kuroko smiled for them while having one hand tensed hard behind his back.

"Do I hear love birds flying in?" Kise's 'charm' voice sang out from the blonde leaning against the dining room doorframe. "Didn't expect to see both of you at once, now I'm the one who's going to get jealous."

"Ew gross, I thought you got an exterminator for moochers Kuroko." Kagami smirked and started walking over.

"Ouch, that hits right in the heart Kagami-chii. You're so unflattering, I wouldn't be surprised if you had to pay to keep any relationship together." Kise whined but soon the both of them were grinning when the red-head draped an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm kiddin' I'm kiddin! Come here ya blond bastard."

Kuroko watched the two scuffle with a much more calm smile than before. He liked seeing Kagami genuinely happy, there was something about the way Kagami ruffled his hair that felt a little forced.

"Kuroko-san…" The ghost blinked out of his trance and looked over to the woman who was the same height as him. "I do hope I'm not interrupting, I brought a gift just in case."

She smiled and handed over the bag with a box of food in it. Kuroko glanced at it and politely took it with a small smile.

"Thank you, this will make up for Kagami-kun's eating habits. You are always welcome here." Is what he forced himself to say.

The woman gave a nod and followed Kagami as everyone went to the table, leaving Kuroko to stare at the box in his own bubble of pride that was starting to shrink.

"I am… being bitter." He sighed, speaking almost to remind himself. "She is very kind and sweet. I must seem like a hateful person."

….

Soon enough everyone was seated around the small-ish table, Kise and Kuroko sat on one side while Kagami and his beloved sat on the other.

Already Kuroko's knee was twitching impatiently.

"My father laughed all through the day about it! Taiga is still embarrassed but really he thinks so well of you."

"Well duh I'm embarrassed about it, good thing your dad's a nice guy."

"I never thought I would have someone who actually gets along with my parents, isn't that just the perfect luck?"

The couple laughed and Kise and Kuroko laughed along, mostly because all the miracles had a thing about teasing each other about embarrassing moments - they even looked at each other knowing that they had something new to blackmail the red-head with.

"BARK!"

All of a sudden something came bounding into the room with its tail waging like crazy. Kagami jumped and Kuroko couldn't help a small smirk.

"Ah Nigou, do you want to join us?" He smiled calmly and gestured to come over.

A bigger dog than all those years ago came to his master's side and nuzzled his hand with the happiness of a thousand puppies. Kise instantly went into his 'something cute approaches' mode.

"Nigouuu! Come here you little scamp, say hi to auntie and uncle!"

"BARK!"

Kagami jumped again and Kuroko held back a laugh.

"You aren't still scared of them are you Kagami-kun? I thought you had gotten over it by now."

"A-Ah, sorry, I just haven't seen Nigou in a while that's all." Kagami laughed a little nervously and reached out to pet the happy dog. "But yeah, I am better about it."

"Oh you jump all the time sweety," the woman pet Kagami's head like he was the puppy, "if it wasn't so adorable I would help you as well but you've been so brave about it haven't you."

"Oi oi I'm not a cub you know."

"Yes you're not, you're my little cubby-wubby~"

Once again the couple fell into a sickeningly sweet scenario and Kuroko had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Instead he took a small piece of meat and chucked it under the table, watching as Nigou sniffed after it and waited for results.

"A-Achoo!"

The woman sneezed, cueing Kuroko's sweet smile.

"Ah, my apologies, I forgot you were allergic to pets."

"Oh, no it is quite fine, just dogs and cats really, but I'm usually alright with dogs. The main problem is cats…" She said with a bit of distain.

Oblivious Kise stood and went to shoo Nigou out the door.

"Sorry little guy but you gotta stay where people will be able to use their noses. I'll give you an extra treat later okay?"

Nigou responded by licking his chin and Kise laughed as he left the room while Kuroko's expression fell a little bitter now that the blonde had gotten rid of his fun.

"Oh you know maybe we should get an exotic pet, something for the kids to play with."

"Come on one thing at a time, we can talk about all that after we actually _have_ kids." Kagami laughed.

Kuroko didn't look so enthusiastic about their ideas; in fact he kept his gaze away altogether.

"It's a little early for that don't you think? You two are awfully close after such little time; you would think you were inseparable."

The couple seemed to react to that in different ways. The woman reacted with an excited smile.

"Oh goodness! We haven't even shared the news yet have we?"

"Guess not, you want to?"

"No no you do it, I'm far too nervous."

Kuroko let go of his fork and looked at the both of them. "What is it?" He glanced at Kise as the blonde came back to the table.

"Alright, well there's two things so I'll just say them outright." Kagami smiled and the woman clapped her hands. With a final glance to each other the red-head took a deep breath. "We've decided to get married, and also, we're having a kid as well."

Kise's eyes widened. "What?! No way! That's-"

 _BANG_.

Everyone froze.

All eyes went to Kuroko who was stood from his chair, hands on the table.

"Kagami-kun…"

Kise gulped while Kagami and the woman looked bewildered.

Slowly Kuroko lifted his head.

"That is amazing news, I'm so happy for you." His eyes were as bright as his smile and everyone except Kagami let out a breath of relief.

"I know right! I bet you never imagined me tied down, but I guess everyone's gotta have someone." The red-head laughed it off.

"I could never imagine at all, I'm shocked completely." Kuroko laughed and travelled round the table to put his hand on Kagami's shoulder. He looked down at him with his honest blue eyes and a modest smile. "Congratulations, Kagami. I hope you will stay happy until the end of time."

Kagami stared back with his confident smile for a moment before it turned into a grin. "Yeah. Thanks, Kuroko."

"Kuroko's right!" Kise as he stood victoriously from the table as well. "This isn't just amazing, this is one in a million! We need something else for this, Kuroko-chii-" The ghost flinched as he was grabbed and dragged away. "We need to get champagne! You're paying though."

"W-Wait, Kise-kun-"

They were gone in a hurry, leaving the confused couple to stare at the empty space and then each other. Oh well, there was food there.

….

Both of Kise and Kuroko were out of breath from the whole ordeal. Apart from their breathing there wasn't much noise at all outside his apartment door, it was the worst kind of silence in this situation. Then again, in this situation anything was the worst.

Eventually Kise stood up straight, facing the wall away from Kuroko who stood in front of the door to his own apartment.

"Bakagami…" He hissed, glaring at the wall. The fact that he didn't use 'chii' gave away what he was thinking. "How stupid can he get. I want to punch him…"

There was a long pause while nothing was said. Finally Kuroko raised his head and spoke in a dull tone.

"We should actually go and get champagne."

"I guess. Probably already suspicious enough as it is."

Hopefully Kagami still thought the blonde was too air-headed for that display not to be normal.

They went to the elevator and stood in front of it, went down it, and exited the building all without a word. The air was thin with the emptiness. It was only when they exited the building that Kuroko just stopped.

Kise turned to him with a look of sympathy, seeing his friend pale and unbalanced.

"You alright?"

Kuroko didn't answer.

He hung his head in shame with his hands lifelessly by his sides and stared at the ground like he had done before, only this time the look he hid was one of guilt.

"I was… wrong."

"Huh?"

Kise looked confused as Kuroko looked up a little more, eyes shining with the threat of tears.

"That look… when he was talking about it. He really was smiling." His fists clenched, eyes wide as he struggled to keep his voice monotone. "I'm an idiot. I should have just been happy for him."

The droplets fell with a bright blue hue in the moonlight. Kuroko let a few tears drop before he covered his face with his hands and knelt on the cold hard ground.

"Kuroko-chii…" Kise stood by, trying to think what he could do, though the ghost seemed to deny he needed his help anyway.

"I was wrong. And that's fine." Kuroko bit his lip, trying to stay as quiet as he could. He hugged his knees, thankful both that it was late and that if anyone did walk past he probably could get by unnoticed. He wanted to fall into the ground and find somewhere that was warm and quiet to stay until he could pick up the pieces again, but Kise was here and he had to keep something of his dignity. "This way, I can move on."

The blonde watched on silently, feeling helpless in comforting the poor guy.

Eventually he took a breath and stepped forwards, reaching down to pick Kuroko up by his arm.

"Come on Lysander, let's get some champagne. We can grab a bottle of something else and get you drunk before you have to go back."

Kuroko regretfully allowed himself to be pulled along. He was led by the warmth of Kise's hand holding tightly onto his wrist. It wasn't the most pleasant warmth but it was a friendly warmth.

"No-one's going to get it if you quote Shakespeare…"

"Some people might, you got it."

"Because you make me go to the plays you can't drag Aomine-kun to…"

"Hahah you cant say you don't like them."

The blonde laughed along as they travelled together.

The nights were getting colder nowadays.

* * *

Well hello there! I do believe today might be KagaKuro day, and as such I thought I would make a little something for the babus~ (Currently going through editing! Since the original was made with very little sleep).

Of course I couldn't make it happy and true to the spirit of the day, so instead have a two part dramatic story :3 I bet you thought Kuroko and Kagami were going to be happy together weren't you? Hah! Gonna have to see the second part to find out how this could possibly turn out okay.

Part 2 to be released on 10/15! (since 15 was Kuroko's Teiko number)


	2. Part 2

The soft click of the door interrupted the silence in the apartment.

"Kise-kun?"

Kuroko stared into the darkness of the hallway. He could hear soft breathing from the kitchen, meaning that Nigou was already asleep in his basket, but nothing else apart from the almost silent buzz of the hallway light as he turned it on. Glimpsing the dog raise his drowsy head, Kuroko made his way to the second bedroom only to stop at the opened door seeing that still no-one was there.

After another pause he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ryota-kun?"

Once again, nothing.

"He must really be out…"

Unless he was planning something, which he hoped he wasn't.

Kise had liked to surprise him when he was down, but nowadays Kuroko found himself being touchy about people assuming how he was feeling. Still, an evening without his room-mate wasn't the worst thing in the world. The quiet, the loneliness, right now this was definitely what he needed to clear his head.

Kuroko took a deep breath and took his time just standing there. He heard patter on the floor saw a sleepy Nigou wanting attention. They entered the cleaned kitchen together and Kuroko put away the groceries he was holding. He checked the clock on the wall. It wasn't too late, but it was at least unusual for his friend not to be here. As he thought on what he could make for a late evening snack his eyes were drawn to a little note on the table, reading something along the lines of "Gone to Aomine-chii-chan's~ Don't wait up for me~". That's what Kise's curly writing and doodles because why not looked like anyway. Kuroko tossed the note and went to start on something to eat.

Just as he began chopping something healthy looking, the phone on the wall rang. He hesitated before picking it up.

"Hello."

 _"Ah, hey…"_ The voice on the other side was familiar. _"Is Kise there?"_

"He's out for the night." He didn't pause for too long before speaking again. "Is this… Kagami?"

He gripped the phone lightly as he wished his thought to be wrong.

 _"Yeah. It's me. Uhh… listen, can I come over for a bit?"_

No such luck, the one he was trying to avoid wanted to talk to him.

"Why? Shouldn't you be staying with your fiancée right now?"

 _"I don't wanna talk about it with her anymore. I mean- yeah, I wanna talk to someone. Please."_

Always late on the politeness, even after all these years. Kuroko sighed and let it slide just because it made him reminisce.

"Alright, but it's a little late for something heavy. I'll be going to bed right after."

 _"That's fine. Thank you, Kuroko."_

….

The knock came from the door about the time he expected it to.

Kuroko stood and rubbed his eyes of sleep before fixing his stoic expression back. He wandered over to the front and opened the door. When he did his eyes seemed to regain a bit of colour.

"Kagami-kun…"

There he stood, tall as ever with that almost intimidating look of confidence. However unlike last time they stood there Kagami was alone – and he wasn't smiling.

"Yo. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Kuroko stepped back, watching as the red-head stepped in. It seemed as though with just them alone Kagami might be acting a little more like himself, but Kuroko denied himself the pleasure of assuming anything about him now. As Kuroko began walking to the front room, Kagami put his coat where it belonged and paused at the door.

"Your place is always warm, even though you keep it really empty."

"Thank you." Kuroko took it as a compliment and glanced back at him. "I made a little something to snack on, since I was going to anyway."

Kagami grunted with a nod in appreciation and looked away as he followed Kuroko in.

"You've always got something cooking too huh…"

"Only when you come around, I like to think I have improved since taking lessons from you back in school. I wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of your stomach."

"What about when Aomine comes around?"

"He can feed himself."

Kagami let out a little chuckle at that and Kuroko showed a smile in return.

The red-head stepped into the room and leaned against the wall rather than following Kuroko to the table in the middle of the room. The sleepy Nigou yawned and came over to nuzzle Kagami, who this time got straight to petting him rather than being jumpy about it, then wandered off to a room where he could nap and leave the two alone. Kuroko glanced up at his friend in curiosity, but he didn't force him to come any closer.

Perhaps Kagami didn't need comfort right now, but coming to talk? It sounded awfully suspicious.

"If I can ask, what is it that you can't talk about with your soon-to-be wife?" Kuroko kept his unmovable expression as he stared at his friend.

On the other hand Kagami kept his eyes away, looking towards nothing in particular, but even with that distant look something about him seemed off.

A moment passed before the red-head spoke.

"I didn't expect you to take it so well."

"You mean the news you told with her?"

"What else?"

Kuroko's gaze dulled a bit.

"I'm a little confused at your issue. But I assure you that I am very happy for you, you're moving on in life to a happy future."

Kagami's expression tensed for a second. "I don't know. I just didn't expect you to break your poker face for this." His voice was a little gruff as his hands tensed into fists. "And to... look so happy about it."

That comment threw Kuroko off enough for him to try and drag some information out of Kagami's expression, but for once Kagami was even more unreadable than the ghost. Eventually he sighed and closed his eyes as he turned forwards.

"Kagami-kun, why is it that you wanted to tell me first?"

"You? Well, it's because…"

"Because I am your friend?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why not your metaphorical brother? Or did you already tell him?"

"No, no I, I don't want him to get involved." Kagami frowned and shifted where he was looking again.

"Why not? And why would you want me involved in that case?"

"Because your not a brother to me you're, like, you're my best friend."

Both Kagami and Kuroko's expressions changed to something unsure at that.

"And you are mine, Kagami-kun. But that doesn't answer the first question."

Kagami looked up to see Kuroko's eyes dead on him. He knew that if he lied at all the ghost would pick up on it, if he so much as showed any weakness it would be suspicious. That was how Kuroko was. That was how he cared.

Something had to be done, and he decided that he had to do it now to save them both from this weird pressure. With a heaving sigh Kagami dragged himself over to the table and sat close to Kuroko. He stared down with tired eyes.

"It's… wrong."

Kuroko's eyes widened with concern. "What is?"

For a moment there was silence. Then Kagami turned his head to the smaller male next to him. He let a pause hang for effect before giving a smile.

"Everything."

Before Kuroko could speak a word he was hit with surprise that rendered him speechless. Everything moved at once until his senses were filled to the point of stasis. A hand on his cheek, his torso pulled forwards, a pair of lips on his own; his breath was frozen in his lungs.

 _He's… so warm…_

Slowly his mind began to make sense of it, and with that every sane thought drifted away. Kuroko's sanity hid beneath the warmth, it blinded him from right and wrong. Soon he found himself closing his eyes and reacting back, one hand travelling up the red-head's shoulder and the other around his back. The hand he felt on his cheek travelled to the back of his head while the one that gripped his shirt wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer until he could feeling Kagami's body against his own. The kiss slowly deepened as they stayed in the position for an amount of time that they would never care to remember.

Finally their lips parted, not with consent as Kuroko found himself pushing slightly forward to keep it. Just as guilty feelings pressed against the cold of his mind, his eyes were drawn to Kagami's hand which moved from his head to the hand that rested on the red-head's shoulder. In a smooth movement he took it into his own.

"You're cold…" Kagami mused, clasping his hand a little tighter.

Those words struck him, Kuroko felt his own trapped breath and nervously let it out. The ghost's hand was still so much smaller in comparison; it often made him feel emasculated when they were young. Kuroko gulped as he felt his heart race.

"I am…" He told honestly, though as he said that he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

Their eyes met almost in unison. Kagami stared down at him, uncertain yet cool, Kuroko stared up at him, calm yet nervous.

There was nothing that could be said to make sense of this situation, so for now it was easier to stay with this uncertainty.

….

Hot.

The only light was from the moon and stars shining through the window with its curtains drawn to the side. The floor was strewn with clothes both baggy and thin, and the only thing covering them was the bed sheet that was becoming increasingly crumpled as it fit to keep the heat in.

Kuroko felt the hand clasp his arm and travel up towards his wrist, such a smooth motion that it made his fist clench with the prickling of his skin. He breathed out with a hungry pant as he craned his neck while Kagami moved his lips down his warm, soft skin. He bared his teeth against the crook of his neck and let his other hand travel down the pale hips, feeling every sensitive twitch and shake from the ghost beneath him. Thinking about how cautious Kuroko was being he couldn't help but push himself closer, as if to prove something.

It wasn't long until they needed to breathe. Reluctantly, Kagami pushed himself up and searched for the light to escape the sheets. He saw the light bathing the ghost's hand so brought himself to Kuroko's wrist and kissed it, then once again allowed his teeth to travel along the warmth making Kuroko gulp and shiver as the sheet began to fall off from Kagami's back. The cold entered into their space and they both felt it as an interruption, and so to counter it Kuroko's free hand pressed against the other's close chest and moved along with Kagami's movements as the red-head leaned down to kiss his lips once more.

Slowly Kagami's hand moved towards his inner thigh, the tips of his fingers dragging along his skin. Kuroko's leg twitched and began to move up accordingly, and in turn Kagami pushed it, encouraging him, before moving his hands lower, and lower, and…

"Kagami-kun."

The red-head's attention was stolen by his forced voice.

Below him was a blushing ghost, panting, his fist closed as his wrist was still held back by his own larger hand. He felt the atmosphere change as Kuroko lowered his eyes.

"We… should stop."

Kagami froze in place, only able to watch as Kuroko removed himself from him and slid back against the pillows. The ghost moved up so that they were facing each other and leaned against the back board with his arms and legs tucked in. Kagami was taken aback in surprise when Kuroko still wouldn't look at him.

"I…" Kagami blinked, half dumbfounded as he moved back a bit to give him some space. "Did I, do something wrong?"

Suddenly Kuroko let out a stifled chuckle, just seeming to confuse Kagami more.

"Did you?" He asked. "I thought… you were getting married soon. You are having a child as well. Did you forget already?"

Kagami's eyes widened as he stared at Kuroko, who seemed too ashamed look at him in return.

"I… It's…"

"Pretty crucial." Kuroko smiled, but covered his mouth with the back of his hand when it almost turned to a grimace. "I don't think I would have to remind you of something like this. You really are a Bakagami."

Kuroko nervously tried to hold back his emotions, despite them being clear in his voice. Kagami's expression just fell stern.

The sheet lay just at the red-head's lower back now, and the silence in the room didn't seem to be disturbed any time soon. It was just them, alone and as they were. Simple, clean, dishonest.

"It doesn't matter."

"Your fiancée doesn't matter?" Kuroko almost laughed again.

"No, she doesn't."

Kagami said it so forcefully that Kuroko was shocked into looking at him. It wasn't just a bold statement, it was pretty much ridiculous as far as he could tell. He frowned and grit his teeth, trying to keep his calm as he responded.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't matter."

"You're getting _married_ to her."

"That doesn't matter either."

"That's not fair Kagami! She's not someone you can throw away. She trusts you and you're doing this with me like I'm just-"

"It doesn't matter!"

This time Kagami's voice boomed compared to before. Kuroko's eyes widened as his heart raced with fear, watching Kagami who hid his eyes beneath his hair. This was his turn to be expressionless, and Kuroko's turn to be dumbfounded.

"I don't… understand, Kagami. Tell me what's wrong."

Kagami clenched his fist and glared at the bed beneath them.

"Everything. Everything is wrong. You're wrong."

"W-What?"

"What you said. She doesn't trust me. That's the point. We don't trust each other."

"You don't…" Kuroko backed up a little more – not that he could do much more. "T-That doesn't sound like it justifies something like this. You'll have a family soon."

"The kid isn't mine!"

Silence.

Kuroko's world stopped for a moment. It was then that he realized who was in front of him.

A betrayed man. A man who was desperate to get some kind of faith in others again. To think even Kagami could become like this.

The atmosphere changed again. Kuroko's wide eyes changed from confused to pitiful, and soon he looked at Kagami with an expression he had never shown before.

"…Who's is it?"

Kagami raised his head, avoiding looking to the other's eyes.

"Some foreign guy's. Hell if I know who he is. Looks like my 'wife' was curious and had a test done behind my back, found the results in the trash. We argued about it ages ago now." Kagami's expression was no longer dark, his tone no longer angry. He didn't show any hatred. "I always tried to convince myself that she was better, that I was actually happy with her. I guess the fact that she'd been seeing the dad for almost half the time we were going out shows how much interest I really had in this whole thing."

"Kagami…" Kuroko gripped the sheets under him. "I, I'm sorry."

He tried to be sympathetic, but Kagami just laughed at him.

"Please, don't be. She blackmailed me into not telling anyone, and when her parents found out she was pregnant they pressured me into marrying her. After everything that's happened, forget about being attracted to her, I have to get married to her? Do you think any part of me wants anything to do with that woman?" Kagami smiled up to him, laughing a little more as Kuroko slowly shook his head with an unsure look. Kagami took a shaky breath and rested himself, now locking eyes with Kuroko with a smile of many natures. "Do you know why I haven't been with anyone but her? Do you know why I'm even with her?"

Kuroko gulped and shook his head. He tried to look away but he just couldn't.

"Because one day I thought, 'I have to get over him somehow'. And I kept telling myself that same line every time I saw you happy without me." Hearing that certainly gave a reaction. Kuroko didn't know how to feel, and the guilty look on his face just made Kagami grin. "Kuroko…" He spoke with a hum in his voice, leaning forward. The ghost nervously accepted him. "Please. Let me rest from all that crap for a while."

Kuroko's expression still didn't give any such answer, but as he looked away he raised his hand to the red-head's shoulder. Then, still moving slow, he leaned forward to press his head into the crook between Kagami's neck and his other shoulder, his whole body much closer than before.

"You say it in a very bad way."

"Sorry," Kagami chuckled, "you know I'm no good with words. But I can make it up to you like this, I hope."

Kagami brushed his hand against Kuroko's back, lending his warmth to the colder skin once again as he moved his head to give the ghost a tender kiss.

Soon enough they were close and warm again, it didn't take long for Kuroko to sink into the red-head's embrace once again as they tried to recapture the mood from before. Kuroko kissed the red-head's chin and neck and Kagami satiated himself with Kuroko's lips and behind his ear, strange sensations were shared between them as slow as they were taking it.

Finally Kuroko raised his hand to the front of Kagami's chest. He didn't reach for the warmth this time; instead he pushed one finger out and hooked it into the last piece of material on the red-head's person.

"I was always so jealous of your brother." He admitted, letting the weight of his hand weigh down Kagami's neck from the ring now around his finger. "You were very close. I think that jealousy didn't fade even after the last argument."

Kagami's gaze dulled as he stared at Kuroko with some kind of affection until he could muster up the words to admit as well. "And I was always so jealous of that 'Ogi' friend of yours." Kagami sighed and nuzzled softly against him. "That was a big problem." He hummed, reaching up and taking the ring from his neck.

Kuroko nodded and wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes. "This time, we will have to talk more so that we don't misunderstand each other."

With a grunt Kagami nodded and it was agreed. He pushed himself a little closer as Kagami dropped the ring on the bedside table, then moved up as the other pressed his hand against his cheek. They moved an inch away in unison only to move even closer as they braced for a deep kiss. But just as their lips were about to touch Kuroko flinched and moved back.

 _This time_?

Had he really said that?

Kuroko got lost in his head, only drawn back to reality by Kagami's voice.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked and looked up to see the red-head frowning at him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about it. I can't believe you really were going to get married." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what I would have-"

And then it hit him.

"…Kagami." Kuroko's grip loosened as his eyes widened. He looked up, Kagami obviously not getting it yet. "You… you're not, actually going to get married, are you?"

Kagami's reaction was possibly one of the worst that he could have shown.

At first the red-head returned his wide eyes with his own, and then he moved back as his lips moved without words. "I… I mean, it's not like I," he stumbled over his words, panicking as Kuroko shifted away in horror.

"You… You're really…"

"No! I mean I'm not, I'm-"

Kagami tried but Kuroko somehow managed to move away from him. There wasn't much space so while struggling the ghost could only move to the side of the headboard and stare into the darkness of the room in revelation.

"You're going to marry her, you told me about everything and let me do this so far but you are really going to marry someone else."

"That's not it Kuroko! You're the only one I feel this way about!"

"Then why her?!" Even in the dark Kagami flinched back at seeing Kuroko move up towards him. He could sense the ghost's desperate expression. They stayed in this locked moment until Kuroko couldn't keep it up and hung his head. "Why… I'm sorry. But, you're still, with someone you said you don't trust…" His voice was shaking, they both knew there was nothing Kagami could say that he would believe right now. "What do you feel, when you see her? What did you feel before this?"

A moment passed by while Kuroko stared at Kagami still prying for an answer. Just as he was about to give up hope he was given what he needed to hear.

"Nothing. When I look at her now, when I think about it, it's shame and betrayal and hate. Before, it was something I only thought would be nice. Being happy, being together, I thought it could be like what you and I had been before. Thank God she did this. Now that I could see how much I was pretending."

Kuroko silently stared at Kagami's honest, almost sad expression with what little light they had. He wasn't sure how to feel and paused before speaking again.

"If this hadn't happened, do you think you would have still married her?"

"…I don't know." Came the honest reply. Kagami moved to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving the both of them separate from each other in the open air. "If I did I would have only done it out of pride. I would have stayed jealous of everyone near you, I would have watched you from as far away as I could bear, and maybe I would have let myself move on."

Kuroko stared at his back as he spoke but faced away at the last part.

He took a deep breath.

"A long time ago, I felt like I loved you. I just fell into habit of making it invisible." He paused. Then he took a careful look at the red-head. "Did you… feel like that to?"

Kagami's grip tensed where Kuroko couldn't see it. "…After all of this, I'm afraid my answer wont sound right."

"Then tell me why you wanted to come to me first both times."

"I don't know- I just wanted to see you. I, I wanted to get away from her. As soon as I thought I would be trapped forever by her for some reason I just thought that I had to see you, if only one last time." Kagami took a deep breath then sighed as he rested his head in one palm. "I know I'm an idiot. I just said I feel like this about you then told you that I would have married her if she hadn't turned out to be such a bitch. I swear I don't get how I can be so bad at this either, all I know is that my pride wont let me be happy."

"You swear it's your pride?"

Kagami laughed at that and shook his head. "I know it is, because now my pride's gone. I feel like a toy now, something that can be taken and thrown away so easily." His smile left him and he down looked at himself in shame. "I… finally know something about how I made you feel. Did you feel like this? Like you don't deserve to accept that things can get better?"

Kagami clenched his fist and grit his teeth, ready to accept any answer. Then suddenly something warm was slithering around his waist.

"I don't think that was it." Kuroko rested himself against the back of the larger male. "You're feeling that because you are remembering how you lost me wrong. You were much more gentle to me than what's happened to you." He closed his eyes and gently pressed his forehead against the bare skin. He tightened his grip around Kagami's waist. "It hurt, a lot. It still hurts. It hurt so much I felt like I was going to die, and I wasn't certain if you would care if I did. All this time I was pushed back by pride too, it wouldn't let me say I still wanted to be with you. I'm a little selfish though, I'm glad she hurt you in the way she did."

Kagami blushed from the contact but flinched at the comment. "That's just cruel."

"It's true." Kuroko smiled and moved back a little for the red-head to turn towards him. "Because the prideful Kagami would have stupidly not forgiven himself and stayed away from me forever. This Kagami who wants to see me is the one I fell for back in Seirin."

Kagami's expression turned much less confident than the ghost had seen in a long time. The red-head faced his companion again and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I want to see you. I don't want to stop seeing you. I want to be together with you for as long as you can take it. Which is why I promise I will sort this out, I'll find away to cut all of my ties and put this all behind me. Just… please," he pressed himself as close as he could to the other, "let's be together like we used to."

Kuroko listened to his voice, focusing on every part of regret he could hear and repressed a smirk at how much better it made him feel about his own regret.

"You know…" He began, eyes following his hand that trailed along the red-head's collar bone and down his chest. "Kise-kun made me promise the other day. He said I should forget all about you, and I promised to follow all of his advice. His first piece was to pretend you never existed." Kuroko almost laughed when he saw Kagami grimace at that. "He's the breakup queen after all. But, I don't really feel like treating it like a promise."

Their eyes met as Kuroko smiled a soft, kind smile, leaving Kagami with a strange wanting feeling in his heart.

"…You really need to kick out that moocher."

"He pays his rent at least." Kuroko smiled. "And who would I have to keep me company?"

"Who knows…" Kagami mused and lifted his hand to tangle in the sky blue hair as he closed last of the gap between them. "Maybe I can drop a name of someone good tomorrow."

Their lips interlocked into a gentle kiss for a savoured moment, hands wandering to the places that would bring them as close as possible. Soon enough they were comfortable even without the darkness or the blanket, just warm in each others arms.

As they parted to breath and hold each other close Kuroko found a way to catch Kagami's eyes in his own.

"Taiga-kun." He stared with his rejuvenated expression, eyes shining in the moonlight. "After we wake up, let's go and play basketball."

Despite the sudden request Kagami's confused look quickly turned into a grin.

"Yeah, let's."

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

* * *

Tadaa~! This is SO much longer than I remember it being, too many big paragraphs :( But either was after going through and editing it I couldn't find anything in particular I wanted out of there, so hey if there's anything huge sticking out I would love to know about what I can do to make this story better!

Thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave a review of any kind and long live the KagaKuro loooove!


End file.
